


Bar Room Diplomacy

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Drunken Flirting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: "Been on Sakaar long?"
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Minn-Erva/Nebula
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Bar Room Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



"Never guessed I would run into _you_ here," Minn-Erva said, eying Nebula over her beer stein.

"Do I know you?"

"Minn-Erva," she said, motioning for the barkeep to put a beer in front of Nebula.

"Been on Sakaar long?"

"Too long. And not by choice. Though I presume your daddy sending you here isn't much of a choice either."

Before Nebula could reply, a tall brunette stumbled into the bartop between them, slurring, "Fresh fish in the pond!"

"I've already got my line in, one-four-two, shove off."

"Arm wrestle for her?"

"There is no need to fight," Nebula said coyly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [redacted] for the beta work!


End file.
